Of Vamps and Magic
by nuttmeg
Summary: A year after the Volturi confrontation, Edward and Bella take Renesmee to England as a birthday gift. Meanwhile, Ginny is running around Muggle London trying to find Teddy. What happens when the Cullens and Potters meet? Canon. Minor coarse language. Canon pairings. Not Nessie/Teddy.
1. A Birthday Present

**Chapter 1: A Birthday Present **

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Harry Potter? Wait, don't answer tha- "No." "..." "..." "Well gee, thanks for shoving that in my face."

* * *

I sighed in contentment as Edward and I walked down the cobbled streets of London swinging Renesmee in between us. Back and forth. Back and forth. A small smile played on my lips as she giggled madly from a particularly high swing which attracted attention from many ongoers of the city.

"Nessie," Edward reprimanded softly to which only our vampire ears could hear, "don't swing too high okay love?" To which the subject of his scolding simply nodded and smirked mischieviously. I shook my head and chuckled in spite of myself.

It was a year after the fight with the Volturi. Renesmee was now officially one and as a birthday gift, Carlisle decided to give us a vacation to the beautiful country of England. Despite Alice's protests ("England has the most hip brands there are!"), he insisted that it was about time we had a family vacation. Just the three of us. And it was lovely really. We have been touring the various museums and tourist places that the country had to offer and with much convincing on Renesmee's part (though I'm sure Edward almost had a vampire equivalent of an aneurysm), we allowed our physically four year old daughter to hunt red deer. All by herself. Though it was painful to see my fragile child wrestle a buck at least five times her weight, I had to accept that my baby was growing up. Edward however didn't want to see his baby girl fly from the nest. Seeing as I had to restrain him (with much difficulty I may add) from attacking Renesmee's prey.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

My mindless wandering broke as the clear, sweet voice of my husband assaulted my ears with such concern that it almost made me squeal like Jessica Stanley.

"Never." I replied with a deadpan voice before breaking out into laughter along with Edward. "Just reminiscing about how much Renesmee has grown. And to think that she's only one!" I sighed sadly as I gazed after the bronze haired beauty who had skipped a few paces in front of us to look in the window of a bookstore. A gentle grin graced Edward's lips as he wrapped his pallid arm around my hoodie-clad shoulders and kissed me tenderly on the temple where a few strands of loose brown hair fell from my ponytail onto my face.

"Mummy! Can we go to the park?" Renesmee's excited voice half sang while she gestured toward a large stone water fountain surrounded by green grass and wooden park benches. Few people were walking about in the park on this overcast but otherwise warm day.

"Sure... But why did you call me 'Mummy'?" I questioned as my eyes flickered up to the cloudy skies. Edward stifled a laugh and I playfully glared at him. Darn telepath.

"Because that's what British people call their Momma and Dad so I want to try it. It seems fun. So can we go now?" Big brown eyes stared up at me expectantly, as if what their owner had said made complete sense.

I snorted in laughter before trying to conceal it with a cough. Too bad vampires don't get sick. "Sure Ness. You can eat your lunch at the bench. It's almost 11:30 anyways."

A frown spread over Nessie's face at the prospect of human food before brightening up and exclaiming something about throwing euros into the fountain. Edward and I shared a knowing look.

Roughly two minutes and thirty one seconds later, the two bronze haired Cullens sat side by side on a cherry wood bench directly in front of the beautiful marble fountain which depicted a lovely sculpted stag. I stood from a distance admiring the two loves of my life smiling and tossing blueberries into the air when suddenly a blur of bright turquoise shot past me at a rather alarming speed. Before I could even register what happened, I was standing much closer to the park bench than I was. And standing there, if I was not mistaken, was a nine year old boy with blue hair. I watched in confusion and amusement as the scene unfolded in front of me.

"Hi!" The boy exclaimed towards Edward. "You have interesting eyes," he stated confidently, "They're yellow. Like a badger." Blinking rapidly in astonishment that the child would even approach him, Edward was rendered speechless. As was I. Aside from the fact that badgers aren't yellow.

"You have cool hair. What's your name?" Nessie said sweetly in contrast to her dad's incoherent stuttering.

"Thanks!" The boy replied embaressedly and I swore that I saw his hair shift to a blush pink color before settling back to turquoise. Even with vampire reflexes, it only lasted for a brief second. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light, I convinced myself. "My name is Teddy."

Just as Edward was about to say something, all of our attention was diverted to a heavily pregnant lady who came hobbling down the pathway to where our bench lay. She had beautiful red hair that whipped in the breeze, reminding me of fire. Stretched over her inflated stomach was a plain purple sundress. My eyes caught sight of the small sleeping child in the old-fashioned baby carriage in front of her when suddenly she screeched.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! EDWARD REMUS LUPIN I TOLD YOU NOT TO BLOODY RUN OFF!" She all but thundered, a ferocity that could have easily outmatched Rosalie's. Edward cringed at the use of his name but watched as the little boy (Teddy? Edward?) shriveled in guilt.

"Sorry Mum." He said, eyes downcast and guilt ridden but twinkling with irrepressible mischief only visible to vampire sight.

The young woman took a deep, shaky breath. Then another, this time more steady.

"It's okay Teddy. Just don't do it again. Running is rather difficult now. Even more so than flying." She said the last part under her breath before turning towards me and extending her hand. "I'm Ginny by the way. Sorry about Teddy. I hope he wasn't bothering you."

"Oh no, not at all! We were just eating lunch and enjoying the scenery. I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward," I gestured toward the bench's inhabitants, "and our... our daughter Renesmee." I smiled at the use of daughter instead of niece. Right then I felt a small tug on my sleeve as Nessie gave me pictures of her and Teddy playing together.

"You want to play with Teddy?" I said out loud for the benefit of the humans. To which the blue haired boy enthusiastically cheered and Ginny nodded her consent before the two kids ran off towards the fountain to do God knows what.

"Please, have a seat," Edward spoke up in a utterly confused voice, eyebrows knitted together as he stood and helped Ginny to the bench, cautious not to touch her skin. She graciously plopped down on the soft cherry wood and lifted the sleeping childinto her lap.

And that's when I caught a whiff of her scent. The odd, but not entirely unappetizing scent of burning wood. Since when did humans smell like this?

* * *

_**A/N Hey! I hoped you liked this first chapter of my newest fanfiction! Please review and tell me what you think. Also, this takes place one year after the events in Breaking Dawn- September 2007. Albus is actually supposed to be born by now, but for the sake of this story, he isn't. Teddy is nine and I know that some people believe his name to be "Theodore", however, I am just using Edward as his full name. **_

_**Nutmeg**_


	2. In The Park

**Chapter 2: In the Park**

* * *

I took a breath. Then another. And another. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Bella doing the same. Perplexed, I raised my eyebrows as indication of my confusion, to which my wife simply nodded in acknowledgment of the peculiarity of the situation. My eyebrows were still knitted together as I scanned Ginny's thoughts once again. And it was still as fuzzy as ever. As if some sort of barrier was holding me back from reading her mind.

Then I glimpsed briefly toward the sleeping child in her arms and looked into the boughs of his mind. All that I saw was a dreamlike state of childish fantasies that involved his mother being a witch and Teddy changing his turquoise hair into a canary yellow. I blinked. How strange...

But what was even stranger was the scent. Slightly woody with a hint of ash in it. Not particularly unappetizing, simply unusual. Which aroused the question- was this woman really a human? I shivered at the thought. And here I was, allowing Renesmee to play with an unknown little boy! I looked rapidly back and forth towards the redhead and my daughter, who was playing some stone tossing game.

I startled slightly when the warm, soft hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Edward?" Ginny questioned in a motherly yet firm I-will-not-take-no-for-an-answer manner. Her gentle brown eyes bore into mine as I pulled my arm away from her delicate little hand and I relied with a polite "Yes, thank you for your concern." To which she looked slightly taken aback. I then sat down next to her and gestured for Bella to do the same. I wrapped my arm around my wife's shoulders in a casual, yet protective maneuver in case of anything. Which come to think of it, I was being absolutely ridiculous in thinking that a lady, and a pregnant one at that, could challenge me. Or perhaps it was just my upbringing that made me think this. After all, Rosalie is a woman. And Emmett fears her.

"Your daughter is precious," Ginny said with a tender smile, "tell me about your family. You look rather young."

I looked towards Bella and she shrugged with a dismissively calm expression. I pursed my lips in annoyance at her lack of suspicion or hesitancy in talking to a human about ourselves. As to not blow our cover story, we had to distance ourselves from humans since the time we were turned. The exchange only happened within a half a second before I turned to the patiently waiting ginger.

"Thank you very much. Our daughter Renesmee is four, but she is actually adopted." Ginny looked backs towards the two giggling kids and returned her gaze to me with a look of dubiousness. Through the fuzzy haze of her thoughts, I caught the words _similar hair_ and _lie_. "She is actually my niece," I continued, "but Bella and I took her in at age one when my biological brother and his wife died in a car accident."

"Oh," a look of sorrow crossed upon the freckled face before clearing up and being masked with a neutral expression. But I was not fooled by it. "Well I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine. Edward never really knew his brother anyways- he's adopted." Bella interjected. While I felt proud of how much her acting skill developed, I felt a nagging guiltiness in the back of head that said_, if it weren't for you, she wouldn't have to lie so often_. But I quickly shook the thought.

"Please tell us about your family. Your sons are adorable." Bella said while gazing lovingly at the baby in Ginny's arms. She cooed softly and the child abruptly woke up and began gurgling in joy. The voice returned once again and taunted me. _If you were human, this could be her. She wants more children. Look at the child- she is completely enraptured with it!_

"Stop it," I murmured, inaudible to everyone but myself, "that's not true."

"Would you like to hold James?" Ginny asked Bella and my wife accepted, though I felt the apprehension and nervousness she emitted. I whispered reassuring words into her ear and she sheepishly pecked me on the lips before taking the happy child into her arms and making sure that her hoodie cushioned her solid flesh.

I sighed in awe as I watched the two. It was almost like a dream of some sorts. I gazed down at the squealing child where he was squirming in his light green striped sweater, wrapped comfortably in navy blue blankets. He had unruly black hair and bright brown eyes. His laughter punctured my ears when Bella would tickle his nose with the edge of the blanket. _This is the life you took away from Bella._ I felt the self-loathing bubbling up in my chest and shuddered with the feeling of it.

"His name is James Sirius." Ginny said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I cocked my head slightly at the strangeness of the name and watched as Bella's hand froze for a millisecond, most likely the same train of thought as my own. "He's one and a half. We named him after my husband's father and godfather."

I frowned slightly at this. That meant that James is Ginny's biological child if she named him. Well, of course. Their eye colors were exact replicas. But Teddy looked nothing like either of them. On top of having blue hair (which I highly disapproved of), Teddy had a heart shaped face, no freckles, a round button nose, and amber eyes. Maybe that is what his father looks like, but assuming that James also resembles their father, how is that possible? My frown deepened.

"How about Teddy, Mrs. Lupin?" I asked Ginny as respectfully as I could.

"Pardon?" She replied incredulously. "Mrs. Lupin?"

"Um, well yes." I cleared my throat. "I was assuming that since Teddy's last name is Lupin that you took the name. Am I right to say that you go by your maiden name?"

"Oh no no no no no," Ginny snorted in laughter, "Teddy is not my real son. He's my godson!" She exclaimed and erupted into another mad outbreak of giggles. British people. Or perhaps it's just her hormones, I mused.

"Teddy's my godson," she repeated after sobering up from her fit of laughter. "We take care of him for most of the week, but when he's not with me and Harry, he lives with his grandma."

Just then, both Renesmee and Teddy came running up to us adults. And not two seconds later were we assaulted with their voices, overlapping in obvious excitement. While Ginny looked completely baffled, overwhelmed, and worried, my eyes widened at what I heard.

"Mum, Mum! You should have seen what Renesmee did! That stone went at least 100 feet up into the air! I think she's magic!"

"Daddy! Teddy did something with the stone! It was floating in the air! Do you think you he has telekinesis? Once I read this book about superpowers…." My little girl exclaimed as she forcefully slammed her hand onto my cheek and showed me what had happened.

_"Let's have a contest to see who could throw their stone higher! Ready... GO!" Teddy said. In her excitement, Renesmee had forgotten to appear human and used her full strength to launch the projectile up into the air, to which it faded until it was a small dot in the sky. Suddenly, it came rushing back down at precariously dangerous speed, accelerating by the second. Both children gasped. It was going to hit Renesmee head on! It wouldn't hurt her, not that Teddy knew that. In his moment of immediate panic, something happened. His face was scrunched up in both concentration and horror as his eyes squinted up at the grey sphere. It glowed a vibrant orange and froze, midair, not moving. The light dimmed and the stone plopped harmlessly to the ground. Teddy let out a visible sigh of relief and both the young children's eyes grew wide. Then, they proceeded to run hastily over to the cherry wood park bench, neither of them caring to conceal their amazement._

I slapped my hand to my forehead and thought sarcastically to myself; _pack your bags, 'cause we're moving to Canada._

* * *

**_A/N Hi! This is my first published fanfiction on this website and I am so very pleased at the response it has gotten! Thank you to anyone who has faved and followed! Reviews are my food- so please review! Tell me if I make any typos or continuity mistakes. I'll try updating once every week._**

**_Nutmeg_**


	3. Exposure Part 1

**Chapter 3: Exposure Part 1**

* * *

I stared incredulously. This child, Renesmee... she's different. I can't exactly put my finger on it but I just know! The second I saw her, I felt that something was off. Really off. No, I'm not going barmy. _I just-can't-figure-out-what-the-bloody-hell-is-OFF._

Ugh! Lately I have been very irritable. Easily agitated to put it simply. Between dealing with Teddy's natural curiousity and James' tendacy to be a trouble maker, I have had a rather limited amount of peaceful days for the past week. While Andromeda has been ill and admitted into St. Mungo' for inhalation of unknown potion fumes, I agreed to take care of Teddy for the time being. What I didn't take into account was the fact that Harry had to attend an International Auror Forces of The Wizarding Society Convention for the next five days. As reluctant as he was to leave me in my... current condition, I convinced him that going to this meeting would benefit wizards and witches all over the globe. From the Salem Community of Magical Folk to the Chinese Department of Foreign Dark Magic, Aurors help everyone do their jobs. Thus, I was left with a squirmy baby, a ball of blue-haired energy, and a swollen stomach. And let me tell you that anyone who has ever been bloody eight months pregnant knows that you really should not be effing trying to run a zoo of kids who constantly initiate accidental magic. Just wait until this one is born. How my mum did it is beyond me. Perhaps it was her sagacity in bringing up red headed hellraisers. Or her stern looks of disappointment. But James isn't a redhead. Nor is Teddy... Well at least not most of the time.

Merlin's pants! These children... I'm beginning to get a headache. And apparently, I'm not the only one. I sighed and rubbed both my eyes with the palms of my hands. This is ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. If only I could cast _silencio_... Wait, but the muggles.

My freckled fingers parted and I comprehended the situation on hand, half watching Renesmee approach her father, half listening to Teddy's rapid rambling. I furrowed my brow slightly just as he said "I swear she was doing magic! Muggles can't throw things half as high!" Perhaps that was what struck me as different about her. Can it be that this little muggle girl is in fact a witch? Only time will tell. Maybe, just maybe she will attend Hogwarts when she's older. But these people are Americans, I deducted from their peculiar accents. Then she will attend the Salem Witches' Institute. Shame. Teddy really seems to like her.

I was brought back to reality when Edward seemingly slapped his forehead in exasperation. James wailed from the commotion. Bella bounced him up and down on her knee in attempt to calm his cries. Renesmee jumped up and down excitedly, her curls bouncing with her. Teddy pitched the possibilities of his new friend being magical, struggling to contain his elation as his hair wavered on the brink of turning yellow. My back ached and I leaned into the wooden bench.

"QUIET!" I roared, hands clenched tightly around the purple rim of my sundress, barely noticing the threads that loosened as result of my fingernails digging into the cottony fabric. Slowly, I felt the color return to my face, my back stopped hurting, and the silence returned to the park. The only thing to be heard was the gentle sloshing of the fountain. Each inhabitant of the park turned their attention to me. Two pairs of golden eyes. Big chocolate brown ones. Wide amber eyes with caramel flecks. And a watery pair that mirrored my own. I breathed heavily and my vision blurred out of focus.

One, two, three. I felt the pounding in my head subside. Four, five, six. My wand ceased its quivering. Seven, eight, nine. Where did all the birds in the park go? Ten.

My sight returned as well as my composure. Both adults looked at me in concern and I shook my head slightly. James went back to merrily playing with the edge of his blanket while the two children looked at me expectantly.

"Alright, now I want you two to tell me _ONE_ by _ONE_," I exaggerated, "what exactly happened."

"Well me and Ness were tossing rocks-"

"They were _stones_ Teddy-"

"And she threw a rock REALLY REALLY REEEAAAALLLY high into the sky-"

"So when it came down, Teddy did something to make it float mid air-"

"And the stone just fell to the ground, that's it. I didn't do anything to it. Maybe a bird flew past and slowed the stone, isn't that possible Mum?" Teddy finished, covering up his loss of control over his magic. I nodded and agreed with him, though the beautiful young family didn't seem to buy it. I could see my godson getting increasingly flustered, his hair turning a dark shade of turquoise and his amber eyes flickering nervously back and forth from my worried gaze to the couple's looks of suspicion.

Had we been found out? Did we just break the Statute of Secrecy? Were we going to be forced to summon the Obliviators? Would the Aurors get involved? Should we just tell them about the Wizarding World, and save them from going through the trouble later when Renesmee gets her acceptance letter into a magical school?

The questions flashed through my mind as if I were in a pensieve. Gently, I patted Teddy's shoulder as if to tell him, _It's alright- they don't know._ Though I almost didn't believe my own words. But Teddy bought it, and within seconds, he relaxed into a comfortable state of content and gave me an unsure smile. Bella and Edward didn't miss a beat. Which begged the question- have we exposed ourselves?

* * *

_**A/N- Okay, so, I am officially the most despicable person on the planet. Did I seriously leave you guys hanging for more than a week? Once again, I apologize. I have no excuse other than my mid terms. Back on the subject of the story- this chapter is in Ginny's POV. Of course it was slightly difficult seeing as Harry Potter is written in third person. But I just wanted to give you a little insight on what her deal is. Next up will be the same scene- just from a certa****in vampire's perspective. Don't forget to review and tell me what ya'll think!**_

_**Nutmeg**_


	4. Exposure Part 2

**Chapter 4: Exposure Part 2**

* * *

The boy's hair is changing color. It's changing color. It's CHANGING COLOR FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY! I knew that Edward could see it too, since he wore a matching expression on his face. My lips pursed in confusion and irritation at the fact that I had no idea what was going on. Floating rocks? Metamorphic hair? What has the world become of….

If I thought I had imagined that something was off earlier, there was no way of denying it right now. Teddy's hair was rapidly shifting from dark teal to a muddy shade of blueish yellow. It is unseen to human eyes (and Renesmee's), but very distinct in a vampire's line of sight. Which brings me to our current situation on hand- the rocks. I sighed. Can't we ever have a normal day? Well, we are vampires after all- Cullens too. And if that weren't enough, we're in a foreign country with strange humans who might not be, in fact, _human_! I smiled wryly and gently fluffed James' soft fleece blankets.

Renesmee stared up at me, her wondrous eyes flickering from my face to Edward's. Biting my lip in a nervous form of habit, I stared back with an equal amount of intensity. She blinked and placed her petite hand upon my neck.

_Momma, what are we going to do now?_

"Well," Edward cleared his throat, breaking the tension, "Nessie has always been on the strong side. She plays softball, you see." Smooth. Real smooth. Edward shifted awkwardly in his seated spot, Ginny looking just as uncomfortable next to him. Now, I may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but I'm at least smart enough to know that something's going on.

"Now, now," Edward started up once again, "You two have been playing for quite a while. Let's go to the water fountain to rehydrate shall we?" He quickly ushered the two befuddled children off to the far distance, following close behind. Peeping over his shoulder, he gave me a worried look. With a little effort, my shield was lifted.

_Just distract the kids. I'll take care of this._

My shield strained against the barrier I created to push it back. Letting out a breath, it snapped back around my thoughts and saw Edward nod. He turned around and proceeded in his hasty getaway.

I felt a gentle tugging on my head. Looking down, I found a giggly James yanking the ends of my dark locks. I laughed, lightening up the tense mood. In my peripheral vision, I saw Ginny's disapproving smile.

"James…."

"No, its okay," I cut her off, "Nessie used to bite my fingers when she was first bor- adopted by us. I've felt much worse." I pried the infant's chubby hands off of my hair for the sake of looking human, to which he protested with a squeal. Thinking quickly, I offered him the sturdy nylon string on my hoodie. He looked at the thin object for a few seconds. His expression was as if I had just told him to figure out the meaning of life. Squinting in a show of great concentration, he finally took the string, holding it in fascination. Strange. Maybe they don't wear hoodies in England?

For what seemed like a while, we both looked at James. He was oblivious to our staring, still trying to figure out his new toy.

"Softball, what is softball?" Ginny questioned. I looked at her in shock.

"It's a sport," I replied, "We play it in America." Ginny's head snapped up and her eyes grew wide as she stared at me. It was then that I realized she had not spoken to me, rather, she murmured it under her breath and I happened to forget that humans can't hear as well. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, much like my own when I was still alive, and decided to play it off. "Of course, you play cricket in England right?"

"Erm, yes! We do play the crickets here in England." She chuckled weakly. For some odd reason, her heart pounded faster. It was as if she was nervous. "Softball must require a lot of muscle for Renesmee to throw something with such vigor." The atmosphere returned to an awkward silence.

"Well Nessie is really strong for being a four year old. She's a sports prodigy. You know, my father in law is a doctor. He says that young children can often have bursts of adrenaline when they are excited, or when they feel competitive. I've always noticed that she is stronger whenever she plays against other teams." I lied easily. Ginny was absolutely perplexed.

Hesitantly, she responded, "Of course. Err… Bella, have you ever noticed weird things happening around Renesmee?" I looked at her strangely.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe a misplaced toy appearing halfway across the room? Or having a knack for knowing things she shouldn't?" Ginny avoided all means of eye contact.

I mulled over her question, wondering what she was getting at. _Maybe a misplaced toy appearing halfway across the room? _Occasionally one of Nessie's dolls would go missing, only to be found through the use of her keen inhuman eyes. _Or having a knack for knowing things she shouldn't? _Our daughter's mental grow far surpassed her physical. At the age of a month, she had already developed an understanding for speech and by six months, she was fully capable of speaking in fluent French. _Softball must require a lot of muscle for Renesmee to throw something with such vigor._ The words echoed in my head. It dripped of suspicion, accusation, doubt. It wasn't a complete lie to say that our daughter played softball. Though it may have been better to just say, "We let our daughter play baseball with a whole lot of full grown, bloodthirsty vampires. But don't worry; they're vegetarians so that's okay_." Have you ever noticed weird things happening around Renesmee? _Does attracting an elite team of Italian vampire monarchs count?

"No, not at all."

It was a lie. I knew it. She knew it. But in a world like mine, who was I to say otherwise? There were secrets to keep, people to protect. If lying to a human was what it took to achieve my goal of sheltering my daughter, I'd do it. We live in two different worlds. It's a fact. Her world was cut into crisp edges, a perfect wedge of pie. Everything is in the crust, everything she needs to know in her whole life is already out there. Whereas I, I lived in uncertainty. If any other person were to take a look in my mind for one day, just one day, they would start to question their own sanity. They would know that something is off, and with that being known, they would return to their own land of the living. They will return to the security of their own little world, their own slice of pie. But for some reason, I couldn't quite place my finger on Ginny's world. Why she had asked those questions was beyond me.

Had we been found out? Had we just broken the most basic vampire law- don't allow humans to know who you are? Were we going to be forced to call matters upon Carlisle? Would the Volturi guard get involved? Should we just tell them about the fantasy world, allow them to make the decision whether they wanted to become one of us or die, and save them the trouble of having to be publicly executed by Caius?

No, no, I couldn't do that! They would all have to die, as Ginny was old enough to exercise self control, but we would be convicted for turning Teddy and James into immortal children. I stared down at the infant, disgust written all over my face at the images that I had just imagined. Turning my golden gaze toward the redheaded woman, I questioned myself- have we exposed ourselves?


End file.
